


They never warned me

by YasssCiscosPheonix



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguments, Attempt at Humor, Cliffhangers, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Reader has a crush on Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasssCiscosPheonix/pseuds/YasssCiscosPheonix
Summary: In which the reader is frustrated because she can only stop small crimes since she isn't a meta, but maybe a certain pyromaniac can help with that, in the most messed up way of course





	They never warned me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this 'little' fic 
> 
> your kudos and comments are life❤

"On a dark winters eve the man drenched in rain trekked on, looking for his next victim so he could then be at peace." Your head shot up from the desk, where you had been staring in to space (certainly NOT thinking about a certain doe eyed speedster), to give a disappointed glare at Cisco, you shook your head when you saw Iris and Caitlyn doing the same. "I think you just practically summed up my whole Flash experience, but is it really necessary to say it while I'm trying to fight someone" from the way Barry was breathing you could tell it was a challenging fight."Hey guys are you sure Barry doesn't need some more backup out there?" all eyes in the room turned to you with looks that said 'please not this again' but you didn't back down, you had been waiting for a chance to get into the action ever since you had stumbled into S.T.A.R Labs looking for work but when you found out who The Flash was underneath the cowl your will to fight had only gotten stronger, you'd be kidding yourself if you thought it was just because of your love for justice and not a bit because of your crush on Barry and the fact you felt like you had to protect him at all costs.

"Wally is already out there with him and I'm more useful to them in here than I am out there" you knew what Cisco was trying to do, 'keep you safe' or at least that's what they all called it, to you it felt like he was caging you in, limiting you to stopping small time crimes, the ones without metahumans, and you were sick of it.

"Why do you do that?" you had to try hard not to roll your eyes when Cisco looked at you with a confused expression then started to look at his hands to see what he was doing wrong, you sighed and elaborated "why do you pretend I'm only talking about you guys when i say backup? I'm more than capable of going out there" the others flinched as you jabbed your finger towards the screen, your frustration getting the best of you "and helping put criminals behind bars" "we know your capable its just that....." "its just that what? that 'these criminals have powers and i could get seriously injured'? but isn't that why you built you my tech? So i could go and help with the meta problem? Or do you doubt your inventions so much that I cant go and fight... or is it me you doubt so much?" Cisco sighed, flickered his eyes closed and roughly ran his hands through his hair, a sure sign he was getting ready to argue with you, he inhaled through his nose and opened his mouth ready to say something. You didn't hear what he said next, you ran out of the room tears stinging your eyes but you refused to let them fall, you refused to show anyone you were weak.

 

******

 

It was a hour before anyone came looking for you, you were surprised someone had found your secret room, it was tucked behind the training lab barely noticeable to anyone walking by, you heard footsteps but you didn't look up, you felt kinda bad for Cisco, after all he was one of your best friends and all he wanted to do was keep you from harm, the footsteps ceased and there was a light thud on the floor, you could tell by the shadow that it wasn't Cisco, your shoulders relaxed a tiny bit but you were still quite tense. It was a while before anyone said anything, the silence confined you to your thoughts, you were in the middle of day dreaming about fighting a meta when the other person cleared their throat to get your attention.

You looked up to find Barry slumped against the wall, If you weren't so pissed off your pitiful weak smile would have been a large amused grin, he looked tired and worn down, you wanted to hug him, grab a pillow and blanket, crawl under with him and sing to him till he fell asleep. "I heard about your argument with Cisco" Barry's soft voice ripped you from your thoughts "he was just trying to keep you safe you know, Meta's are dangerous look what they did to me and i have superspeed" he held out his arms to show gnarly looking cuts that were slowly healing "the thought of you going out there facing people who can do this scares the hell out of all of us" you stopped hugging your legs and crossed them "I'm not asking to fight really dangerous meta's just ones with small powers that I can easily fight, just so i don't feel bored or useless" Barry sighed through his nose, scooted over to you and draped his arm over your shoulders "I get the feeling of being useless, when Zoom broke my back and I couldn't use my speed I felt totally useless like I couldn't do anything but then I remembered that speed isnt my only skill and I didn't feel completely useless, and your not useless you have so many other talents that are sooo vital to this team and to be honest I don't know what I would do if you weren't here" you felt your heart pound in your chest, you put your arms around his waist and placed your head on his shoulder "Also I talked to Cisco and he agreed to spicing up your criminals" you both shared a weird look at his choice of words "so you shouldn't be so bored, if your feeling bored right now there is a robbery being planned" you jumped to your feet pulling Barr up with you, you did a mini dance before pulling him into the biggest hug you could manage, he returned the hug and let you rock the both of you back and fourth for a few minutes before holding your upper arms and stilling you, his loving, happy expression turned serious "and I know Heatwave isnt a meta but he might as well be, he is very dangerous and you really need to be careful ok? promise that you'll call for help if you need it" you nodded and tried to force your face to be serious but failed as your smile was to big to hide. "I promise, you don't know how much this meant to me, that your trusting me to go out there by myself" you exchanged one last hug then you were gone

 

***************

 

"Goddammit Barry" you were still slightly nauseous from Barry speeding you from S.T.A.R Labs to here..... wherever here was, you looked around and found you were in a desert type setting "warn someone when your about to do that" Barry looked sheepish as he said his apologies, you felt sorry for him and gave him a pat on the back and thanked him anyway. "Well Heatwave's lair is just this way" he paused for a moment "God i sound like Cisco" a very offended 'Hey, whats bad about sounding like me' came from both of your comns, you chuckled as you started walking towards the rusty warehouse "You want me to speed us over there?" he started walking closer to you with his arms outstretched but you mildly flailed your arms "No, no,nono no nooope, you will not ruin my moment to walk across this sand in slow motion like I'm in a cool bond movie " Barry just gave you a playful glare and stepped away from you and so you started walking towards the warehouse, extra slowly, you slowly took out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on your face.

It was all going smoothly till you were about half way to the warehouse, a bird swooped too close to your face and you panicked and shrieked, Barry lost it and started hysterically laughing, you turned around with your arms outstretched "Whaaaat?" he was doubled over and struggling to breath from how hard he was laughing "my * _gasp_ * superspeed lets * _gasp_ * me see things in * _gasp_ * slow motion, so * _gasp_ * that walk you did was * _gasp_ * extremely slow and when you screamed * _gasp_ * it was like a dinosaur screaming very slowly and your face ...your face man" he contorted his face in a imitation of yours then burst out laughing again, you rolled your eyes "if your going to be silly you might as well just stay here, i can handle it from here thanks" as much as you didn't want him to go you knew that this mission would help the two of you be in more cases together he managed to stop laughing for a few seconds to nod then he turned and started to run, he was laughing again so his steps were a bit all over the place, you laughed for a few minutes before putting your game face on and walking the rest of the way to the warehouse, at normal speed. You slowly opened the door to warehouse, it was rusty and took a lot of effort to open, you entered cautiously, expecting everything and anything...well everything apart from what happened.

 

***

 

You woke up with your head pounding and your limbs tied to a chair, the last thing you remembered was hearing a cracking noise from above then seeing a bunch of debris falling around you and a muscular man falling towards you then you felt pain but not for long as blackness over took you.

"Ahh sleeping beauty awakes" a gruff voice said from next to you, you craned your neck to look next to your chair, Heatwave was standing there a ugly smile on his burnt face when you made eye contact he gave you a flirty wave, you ignored it and spoke with pure hate in your voice as he moved to squat before you"ya know I used to stand up for you, tried to convince my team that you weren't as dumb as you seem, but now it seems I'll have to tell them I was wrong when they come and save me" the pyromaniac's grin widened from where he was in front of you

"Nah, that wont be necessary doll ya' see the only thing you'll be telling them when they come to save you is.... run, run as far as you can" he tightened your bounds and stood up laughing maniacally.

Turns out he was right, he made you send a distress call to the team, then waited patiently for Barr to arrive.A few moments later you heard the door being ripped open, you saw Barry enter then you looked at his feet it was only then when you saw the trip wire, Heatwave escaped with a maniacal "it was fun hanging out with you, some may say it was the bomb, see ya", you screamed for Barry to stop, to find another way. But it was too late.

This time when you blacked out you felt a piece of your soul die...

**Author's Note:**

> DUUUUN DUUUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUH..................................... what will happen next????


End file.
